Explanations
by Hine no Chikyuu
Summary: *one-shot* Well, this is what my insane mind came up with one day in math class. It's a crossover between Cardcaptor Sakura and DGBT. This is also the first story I ever wrote so be nice. Oh, and if you review nicely, I may make this a chapter story XD!


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Can you tell? I do however own this story. I wrote it because I've seen so many SM/DBGT crossovers, but then I thought, wait, what would happen if CCS met DBGT?  
  
A/N: I like pickles.  
  
Explanations  
  
"Good morning Sakura."  
  
"Good morning dad."  
  
"I have some good news for you."  
  
"WHAT?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"I got a better paying job at the university out in Satan City so we're moving out to the country side."  
  
"WHAT?! WHEN?!" she screamed.  
  
"In one month."  
  
~~~  
  
"Good morning Pan."  
  
"Good morning mom, dad." she said sleepily.  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"What?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"We're going to have neighbors."  
  
"Really? When?"  
  
"In one month."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
~~~  
  
"Good morning Sakura!"  
  
"Good morning Tomoyo."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm moving."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The country side."  
  
"But what about the dangers?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm going to ask Kero later."  
  
School passed slowly that day and Sakura didn't even care that she had received homework. Though that wasn't the frightening part. It got creepy when Yukito walked home with her and she didn't seem to notice, and when she did, it didn't affect her in any way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE HOUSE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kero, bad news."  
  
"I already know, they're waiting another week to put out the latest video game," he said gloomily. Sakura hit him over the head with her school bag before she set them down.  
  
"No! We're moving!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"What about the dangers?"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"You're the 'enemy.'"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ONE MONTH LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dad, the neighbors are coming over today right?"  
  
"Yea. They're here already."  
  
~~~  
  
"Hello, my name is Pan."  
  
"Hello, my name is Sakura."  
  
"Wanna come over?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey what's that?" Pan asked pointing to Kero.  
  
"Oh, this is just my stuffed animal."  
  
"Hmm. strange."  
  
"What?" said a very scared looking Sakura.  
  
"It has a ki, and it's high. Come to think of it, so is yours."  
  
"Heh.heh.heh.I wonder what that means?"  
  
"It means that 'stuffed animal' of yours is alive. It also means that you are quite strong."  
  
"What? No, that's not possible. My stuffed animal? Alive? And me? Strong? Right, I walk into walls!" she said trying to fake ignorance.  
  
"Oh give it up Sakura." said the 'stuffed animal'. "My name is Keroberos, but you can call me Kero."  
  
"Um, ok, my name is Pan. How come I can sense your ki?"  
  
"Maybe I should be asking you the same question."  
  
"Fair enough, how about this, if I tell you how I can sense ki, you'll tell me who you are."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Well, um.I don't know how to say this but-"  
  
"Say it or I will destroy you."  
  
"Cool it Kero! Go on Pan."  
  
"Err.um. I'm not completely human. There, I said it! If you tell anyone, I will kill you!"  
  
"What do you mean, not completely human?"  
  
"What do you think I mean?"  
  
"Then what are you?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I'm ¼ saiyan."  
  
"Saiyan?"  
  
"Yea, it's a species of really strong people. Well now you have to tell me your secret."  
  
"We're magic."  
  
"Really? Cool? Do you know how to spar?"  
  
"No, but I can learn quickly."  
  
"Cool, hang on, I have to tell my friends about this."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"It's ok, they wont tell anybody, they have to keep they're own secrets."  
  
"Well, ok."  
  
She walked over to the phone and dialed the Briefs number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Bra, it's Pan. You and Trunks have to come over to my house, I'll explain when you get here."  
  
"Marron and Goten are here too, should they come?"  
  
"Yea, I'm going to call Uub."  
  
"Ok, well, I'll see you here. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
She hung up the phone and immediately picked it up and dialed Uub's phone number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, it's Pan. Come to my place and hurry!"  
  
"Ok.but why?"  
  
"I'll tell you when you get here."  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Who did you call?" Kero asked.  
  
"My friends."  
  
"Um...ok."  
  
Trunks, Goten, Bra, and Marron were all now floating outside the window.  
  
"Oh hey guys, come on in." said Pan as she opened it up. About 5 seconds later, Uub was let in.  
  
"Ok, so what do you have to tell us?" Uub asked.  
  
"Wait, who is that?" Trunks asked staring suspiciously as Sakura.  
  
"She's who I have to tell you about." said Pan pointing to Sakura.  
  
"Well?" Goten asked.  
  
"Guys, you have to tell her your secret before she'll tell you hers."  
  
"What? Never!"  
  
"Guys, its ok, we can trust her."  
  
"Pan, its ok, I'll tell them. Come here Kero."  
  
The little stuffed animal floated over to her and transformed into Keroberos.  
  
"My name is Keroberos, guardian beast of the seal and Sakura."  
  
"Why is your ki so high?" Goten asked.  
  
"What? You can sense it too?"  
  
"Yes, but go on with the secret."  
  
"Well.see.my name is Sakura and this might sound weird but, I have magic powers."  
  
"Cool! Do we have to tell you our secrets now?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Uh, I don't really have any actually." said Marron.  
  
"Well? Go on. What about the rest of you?"  
  
"Err.I'm not completely human you see." Trunks said.  
  
"Um, me neither." said Bra.  
  
"Heh.heh.same here." Goten said weekly.  
  
"Uh, I'm not even sure if you can even say what I am," said Uub scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Well, what are the rest of you?"  
  
"Well, Bra, Goten, and I are all ½ saiyan."  
  
"And what about you mohawk boy?"  
  
"Um.should I tell you guys?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" said Bra.  
  
"Um.ok then.Well, you see, I am.uh.how should I put this?"  
  
"Spit it out already!" said a very impatient de-transformed Kero.  
  
"Uh.I am the re-incarnation of a super evil monster being."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Now tell us your secret. The whole thing!"  
  
"Um.ok.I am a magical person who controls powerful creatures trapped within cards."  
  
"Sweet!"  
  
THE END 


End file.
